deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Neville/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Del Spooner (by So-Pro Warrior) Spooner: Robert: In the ruins of New York Robert Neville and 4 survivors are out searching for supplies meanwhile Del Spooner and 4 Chicago Policeman are in the city searching for any NS 5's that went rouge as they have had reports of strange and fast moving things in the city. A policeman looks around and spots Robert and the survivors and yells at them trying to ask them what's going on but a frightened survivor turns and fires his M249-E2 SAW killing the policeman . Spooner and the other policeman take cover and one returns fire with a FN P90TR killing the frightened survivor Robert is firing his Colt Law Enforcement and scores a headshot on a policeman and so Spooner orders his men to retreat into a nearby building and Robert and his team follow and as soon as a survivor enter the last policeman pos out with a Franchi SPAS-12 a blows the head of of the nearby survivor and injuring the other one but then he is filled by lead by Robert firing a SP-10 . As Robert and his last survior are moving forward Spooner pops out with a Sites Spectre M4 "Modified and fires hitting the survivor and continues to fire even though Robert has taken cover until he runs out of ammo . Robert pops out with his Colt Law Enforcement and fires but misses as Spooner gets back into cover and then switches to his Heckler and Koch Mark 23. As he is searching the building he turns a corner and Del kocks his arm up casuing Robert to fire of a shot and then elbows Spooner in the face and kicks him back. As he aims his Heckler and Koch Mark 23 at Spooner, Spooner quickly reacts and pulls out his Pistol and backup Pistol and fires at Robert striking and killing him . Del gets back up and looks at Robert and says "Man fool I swear you almost look like me" and walks out of the room. Winner: Del Spooner Expert's Opinion While Robert brought the better guns to the fightdel dominated ever other aspect being a cyborg he had super human speed and endurents servibing having a car troun on him them troduling the robot that traw it with his bear hands. not to mention scalling a skyscraper and fighting an army of super strong robots. he has thaw they both had good training being a virologist robert likly didn't see has mutch action as del a field cop. also there support teams were an emport ege will roberts plus for are just randon guys he gave guns to dels team are true and experenst police offisers. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Battle Subpage